Angelic Ponies
by Pit x Viridi
Summary: The great big, peaceful and loving land of Equestria and the floating, peaceful kingdom in the sky, Skyworld. After the battle with Hades he somehow revived himself, and Discord after being turned back to stone, is freed by some unknown force. The two meet up in between dimensions somehow and plot a plan to wipe out both lands. What will happen? Find out in Angelic Ponies!
1. Explanation

Hey everyone! I know, probably a shock to hear from me and thought I left fanfiction right? Well think again! I'm here with a new story that will hopefully be better than Viridi's Visit to Skyworld. This isn't an actual chapter of the story, but it will be released not as fast as my first story. It will start either tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure. But this story is gonna be called "Angelic Ponies," I know a little cheesy right? But you can probably already tell what this fanfic is gonna be about, sorta. Anyway, stay tuned for the first chapter of Angelic Ponies! :D 


	2. Chapter 1: The Flightless Angel

Angelic Ponies

(*Green Rupy Scream*) AHHHH! Yes! It's here! It's finally here! Angelic Ponies is finally here! Sorry for the wait everone, I got sooper busy with some personal stuffs and also been kind sad lately, a good friend moved to Montana recently. So anyway, enough with all the talk, it's time for some Angelic Ponies! :DD Also, take note of a couple things here: 1: This story might suck because I'm not really that good at making or writing stories... So this might suck pretty bad :/ 2: I don't own Kid Icarus: Upsrising, all rights to KI:U belong to Nintendo! I ALSO don't own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, all rights to MLP:FiM belong to Hasbro! I claim no rights to anything! All rights belong to their rightful owners! :D Now, with that outta the way, let's get started! :D

**Chapter One: The Flightless Angel**

_It was a nice, peacful sunny day in Skyworld, the glorious kingdom in the sky. There were Angels everywhere, walking, working, practicing flying and shopping. But in the center of Skyworld was a large, beautiful and glamorous palace, and within the palace was a Angel who's name is Pit, even though he's a Angel he doesn't have the ability to fly. Pit was standing on a balcony staring off into the distance wondering if there's any other worlds out there, what he didn't know was something bad is about to happen._

"I wonder, are there any other worlds out there. If there are, why did we end up here?" _As he asked himself he saw something, a blue blur whisped by him. He wondered what it was. as he wondered to himself the blue blur stopped, it was only Phosphora_

"Hey Pit? Why don't you go and see if Viridi is home?" _Said someone with a soft, gentle voice, it was Palutena!_

_Palutena is the the goddess of light, and she's also the ruler of Skyworld._

"I can't fly, remember Lady Palutena?"

"I have the Power of Flight remember?" _Palutena replied_

"O-Oh yeah! I forgot about that... Heh heh. I guess I can go, it's not like I have anything

else better to do right now, other than eat a entire buffet because I'm starving at the moment." _Pit responded _

"Right, I can't believe I forgot about dinner again! I'd better find something to make before you go."_ Palutena remembered_

"N-N-No!"_ Pit shouted, having a flashback of Palutena's Revolting Dinner_

"What? Did you shout at me?"

"S-Sorry Lady Palutena, it's just. . . well. . . I mean. . . Do you remember what happened

last time you tried to make dinner?" _Pit reminded her_

"O-Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." _She said "_I guess we'll have order something, how

about Pizza and Hamburgers?"

"Yeah! That sounds good! Thanks Lady Palutena!" _Pit said cherfully_

_Later that day Pit and Palutena had ordered Pizza and Hamburgers for dinner, afterwards_

_Pit got ready to go to Viridi's Kingdom._

"Hey Pit?" _Palutena called_

"Yeah Lady Palutena?

"You might wanna take a shower before you go, you're starting to stink." _She said_

"Oh, o-okay. I'll be right back then."

_A few hours later pit was finally ready to go to Viridi's Kingdom, Palutena activated the_

_Power of Flight and Pit took off._

_***End of Skyworld Introduction***_

Awright! That ends this chapter of Angelic Ponies, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter of it, I was finally able to start Angelic Ponies today, yay! Hopefully it didn't suck for the first chapter, anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, before I forget, if anyone wants to keep up-to-date with me, follow me on Twitter MarioDudes12345, my name on there is SooperBronyGmr :D anyway, I'll see y'll's later! PxV... Out!


End file.
